


Send me a picture

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Texting, aaron's a funny guy, aaron's a tease, enjoy the ride, he doesn't get them, it ends in sex, kevin asks for dick pics, kevin graduated, kevin is horny, they miss each other, they text a lot, this takes place over a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: KevinWhy are you sending me a picture of Andrew?MeYou asked for a picture.You didn’t specify what kind of dick you wanted a picture of.And Andrew is a dick soSeptember 5th 2009, 8:45AMKevinThis is not what I asked forMeThen you should have been more specific with your requestof what kinds of pictures you wanted
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Send me a picture

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this late at night when I should be sleeping, but I wanted to post it today!
> 
> This is very self-indulgent and I wanted to write Kevin asking for dick pics and Aaron saying no, but still teasing him :')  
> I hope you'll like this!
> 
> English is not my first language, so mistakes will occure.  
> Be kind!
> 
> Come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

_June 27 th 2009, 1:30AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_I miss you_

_June 27 th 2009, 1:43AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_I migh b drunk. 1 drink 2 many_

_Or 3_

_June 27th 2009, 2:01AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_I’m horny_

_I miss you_

_June 27th 2009, 2:21AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_Send me a dic pic_

_June 27 th2009, 2:25AM_

_You have one missed call from Kevin_

_June 27 th 2009, 3:17AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_Am still horny_

Aaron was so very confused when he woke up a few hours later.

It had been a good night’s sleep. He hadn’t heard his phone buzzing underneath his pillow and thank fuck for that. He was surprised that neither Neil nor Andrew had heard the insistent buzzing of his phone, since they were both light sleepers. One wrong move or sound doing the night would have them both crawling the walls for hours until they fell asleep in the bean bag chairs or on the couch.

Kevin had blown up his phone during the time he was asleep, and he didn’t know what he felt about Kevin being drunk with people he had only known for a few weeks. It was the first time Kevin had drunk texted him. It was the first time; Kevin had told he was horny via text. But more importantly – it was the first time Kevin had asked him to send him a dick pic, because he was horny.

Scratch that.

It was the first time Kevin had asked him to send a dick pic. _Ever._ It was the first time anyone had asked him for a dick pic. Not even Katelyn had asked that of him.

_June 27 th 2009, 7:24AM_

**_Me_ **

_What the fuck Kevin?_

_Why the fuck are you asking for dick pics?_

It was a good question, because Aaron wasn’t sure that Kevin knew what he had done while being drunk. Kevin usually got black outs when he got drunk. He would have to call Kevin later and ask him what had brought this on. But it didn’t stop him from imagining what Kevin would do with the pictures. Would he jerk off? Would he call Aaron when he was on the edge of cumming? He didn’t know. But he wanted to find out. He wanted to know what Kevin would do with a series of pictures of his dick and he wondered if he would get any in return.

The thought of Kevin lying in bed, moaning as he fisted his cock, eyes glued to his phone as he looked at pictures of Aaron’s cock? That thought sent a shiver down Aaron’s spine.

He called Kevin once he was sure that Kevin was out of practice for the day. He hadn’t been to practice himself, because half the team was down with the flu, including Neil and he was miserable. Aaron wasn’t stupid enough to get in Andrew’s way of taking of Neil.

“ _Hey babe,_ ” Kevin said when he picked up on the second ring. Aaron smiled sheepishly. He never got tired of hearing Kevin call him babe

“Hi yourself. How was practice?” he had taken refuge in the kitchen, where he was cooking up a decent batch of soup for them to keep in their already small freezer.

“ _It was okay, but it was cut short because Rodriguez threw up on the Court. He should have stayed home if he knew he was that sick,_ ” he sighed. “ _But on the other hand, I got the time to do some grocery shopping done.”_

“You hadn’t done your groceries before?” Aaron asked. He was so surprised he almost dropped the soup spoon he was holding. “Kevin!”

“ _… No?”_

Aaron groaned. “Kevin… How have you been feeding yourself then? And what have you been feeding yourself? Besides vodka. Also. Why were you asking for dick pics last night?” He could hear Kevin choke over the phone. He said this in a low voice, because he didn’t need his brother and his Neil to hear that Kevin was being stupid horny when he was drunk.

 _“I- what?”_ He wheezed. It seemed like Kevin hadn’t read through his text messages from the night.

“Yeah, you asked me to send you dick pics Kevin. I’m surprised you didn’t accidently sent the text to Andrew instead of me,” Aaron said a little amused. Kevin groaned at that.

“ _I would never send Andrew a text like that. He would cut off my dick if I did. And I’m quiet fond of my dick and so are you,”_ Kevin countered back.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Aaron chuckled his cheeks heating up with a blush.

And it continued like that. They didn’t usually talk a lot because of Kevin’s crazy schedule and Aaron’s crazy schedule but they made it work. They both had summer practice, so it was a little easier for them both to find time to talk. It would be harder once Aaron went back between classes and practice. But they had made it work so far.

Aaron looked up when Andrew appeared in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

“I have to go now Kev. Andrew is shooting daggers at me. Probably because Neil’s down with the flu.”

Kevin snorted slightly. “ _Alright. Tell Neil to relax though!”_

“I will. I’ll talk to you soon,” he said and hung up. He put his phone and poured a bowl of soup for Neil. He handed the bowl to Andrew. “Here. Make him eat that,” he said, putting a spoon into Andrew’s pocket.

Andrew merely hummed. He was quiet for a while, just staring at Aaron, when a slow smirk spread onto his lips.

“Dick pics? Really?”

“Shut up,” Aaron groaned, and Andrew left with a quiet laugh.

Aaron wondered if he could get away with smothering either Kevin or Andrew with a pillow.

And as it turned out; it wasn’t the first time Kevin would ask Aaron for a dick pic.

The second time it happened, Aaron was walking to class with Nicky.

_September 5 th 2009, 8:20AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_Send me a picture_

**_Me_ **

_Of what?_

**_Kevin_ **

_Your dick_

Aaron spluttered and quickly hid his phone out sight from Nicky. He blushed furiously and he just hoped Nicky would keep walking ahead of him and not look back at him. How could Kevin ask such a thing in morning!? He hadn’t sent a picture the first time around and he sure as hell wasn’t about to now. He didn’t know if Kevin was just feeling frisky or if someone was blackmailing him, daring him to ask a former teammate for a picture of their dick.

_September 5 th 2009, 8:23AM_

**_Me_ **

_What the fuck are you asking at 8.20 in the morning?  
Are you drunk?_

**_Kevin_ **

_No. I’m not drunk. Its 7.23, why would I be drunk?_

**_Me_ **

_Then why are you asking for a picture of my dick?_

**_Kevin_ **

_Come on. Just send me a picture_

Like hell he was going to send Kevin a picture of his dick – not now, not ever. Well maybe some time, but certainly not while he was walking to class with his cousin.

He spotted Andrew and Neil by the coffee cart, getting their usual coffee’s before class. Kevin did ask for a picture of his dick at first, then just said picture and didn’t clarify what kind of picture he wanted. And really, sometimes he referred to Andrew as ‘his dick brother’ when be spoke about him to Kevin.

“Just walk ahead of me Nicky. I need to talk to Andrew,” he said as he walked up Andrew and Neil, his phone out, camera open. He vaguely heard Nicky call ‘ _Okay!_ ’ behind him, but he was too focused on getting this right.

“Andrew, smile to the camera.”

Andrew turned his head to look at his twin. His look was bored as usual, though the look on Neil’s face was intrigued by Aaron approaching them. Andrew stuck his tongue out and flipped the bird at the camera and Neil looked like Andrew was the best thing in the whole world. He looked like an idiot in love.

_Disgusting._

“Thanks,” Aaron said and attached the picture in a text to Kevin.

_September 5 th 2009, 8:32AM_

**_Me_ **

_[Photo attached to message]_

_September 5 th 2009, 8:37AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_Why are you sending me a picture of Andrew?_

**_Me_ **

_You asked for a picture._

_You didn’t specify what kind of dick you wanted a picture of._

_And Andrew is a dick so_

_September 5 th 2009, 8:45AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_This is not what I asked for_

**_Me_ **

_Then you should have been more specific with your request_

_of what kinds of pictures you wanted_

He could practically hear Kevin groan. It made him smirk. It was Kevin’s own fault for not being specific enough about his request of the kind of pictures he wanted from him. It wasn’t Aaron’s fault his boyfriend got stupid when he was horny.

“What’s so funny?” Andrew asked as he sipped what Aaron assumed was hot chocolate.

“Nothing,” Aaron asked, the smirk playing on his lips. “Just Kevin asking of pictures.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow at his twin. He knew exactly what kind of pictures Kevin had been asking for. Neil watched the quiet exchange between the twins, and he decided not to ask about it until he had Andrew alone when Aaron left. Aaron brought two lattes and rushed up to Nicky, handing one of the cups.

_September 5 th 2009, 8:55AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_I hate you_

**_Me_ **

_You love me Kevin_

**_Kevin_ **

_I do_

_Talk to you later?_

**_Me_ **

_Yeah_

_I love you too Kevin_

The third time was during Christmas.

Kevin was doing some work the US Court in Los Angeles, which meant he couldn’t come to South Carolina to spend Christmas with him, Wymack, Abby, Neil and Andrew and Nicky. It sucked to be so far away from each other when it was a national holiday. And it sucked even more when Neil and Andrew began to suck each other’s faces in the middle of _‘The Grinch'_ , but it was a surprise when Kevin called during the movie. He grinned and went into the hallway as he picked up.

“Hi stranger,” he teased.

He missed Kevin terribly, especially now when school was over for the year. They had spent Christmas together since Kevin first came to Palmetto and it was weird not to spend Christmas together.

“ _Hi baby. Merry Christmas,_ ” Kevin chirped on the other end of the line.

“Merry Christmas,” he said, looking at his knees from where he was sitting on the stairs. He bit his lower lip, biting the skin off the inside of his lip. “I miss you.”

“ _I miss you too Aaron. I sent you something. Did you get it?_ ” Kevin asked. He sounded excited all of a sudden and Aaron didn’t know if it was a bad thing or a good thing. He got up and went to the guest room he and Kevin always stayed in when they were staying over at Abby and Wymack’s house.

“Yeah, I got it. It arrived yesterday. I brought it up to my room so I could put it under the tree tonight,” Aaron said as h reached the door down the hall. He opened the door and locked it out of habit. He grabbed the package off the dresser and sat on the bed. “I didn’t send yours. You’ll have to come and get it yourself, or I’ll have to bring it to you.”

Kevin laughed and the sound alone made something shift inside of Aaron.

“ _We’ll figure it out Aaron, don’t worry. Just open your present and tell me if you like it._ ”

“So bossy, jeez,” Aaron teased with a smirk playing in the corner of his lips. He started ripping the tape off the box. He pulled the gift-wrapped present out of the box and put the empty box on the floor, then started pulling at the ribbon, before he began to tear off the paper.

“Another pair of shoes Kevin?” Aaron asked.

“ _No. Just open the present Aaron,_ ” Kevin said.

“Alright, alright,” Aaron chuckled as he tore the paper off the box. It was a brown box, not giving away where it was brought or what it as. He opened the box and grew quiet as he stared at the box content.

“A fucking dildo Kevin?” Aaron deadpanned. He reached into the package and found a bottle of lube and a vibrator. “Really Kevin? You think I’m that desperate? That I will use them and send you a picture of me using them?” He tossed the bottle of lube back into the box.

Kevin was quiet. Almost too quiet. Aaron had to pull back to see if Kevin had disconnected the call or not.

“ _There’s more in the box Aaron. And no. I don’t think you are desperate. I just… I just wanted to give something. You once said your own fingers weren’t enough.”_

Aaron blushed now. He had said that once, but he didn’t think Kevin had listened to him. He reached into the box again and came across a piece of paper.

Two tickets to see the exhibition Aaron had been talking about since Kevin left College.

“Kevin…” Aaron said, suddenly no upset by Kevin buying sex toys for him. “You didn’t have to…”

“ _I wanted to. You’ve put with me complaining for years and I’ve never actually given you anything you actually wanted, and they are only having the exhibition until May. And I’ve gotten a week of vacation in May--_ ”

“Thank you, Kevin,” Aaron said, breaking Kevin’s rant. “I love it. I love you. I didn’t think you were listening when I told you.”

“ _Of course I was. I always listen, even when I watch Exy,_ ” Kevin said as someone spoke to him in the background. “ _I have to go now Aaron, but I’ll talk to you soon, yeah? I love you._ ”

“I love you too. Be careful,” Aaron said, smiling to himself.

“ _I will_ ,” he said before he finally hung up.

Aaron slowly pulled his phone away and looked at it. Talking to Kevin only made him miss him even more and thinking about not being able to see Kevin for another five months killed him a little.

_December 24 th 2009, 9:58PM_

**_Me_ **

_I’m still not sending you dick pics_

_December 25 th 2009, 4:09AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_I feel robbed_

_Do you not love me?_

Aaron was already awake when Kevin replied, and Aaron decided that Kevin had been persistent in his quest of acquiring a dick pic from his boyfriend. He picked up the dildo from the box and laid down on the bed and turned on the bedside table. He put the dildo in his mouth, smirking around it because he was that kind of a prick, and gave it a few suckles before he took a picture. He put the dildo down and edited the picture a bit lighter before he sent it to Kevin.

_December 25 th 2009, 4:20AM_

**_Me_ **

_[Photo attached to message]_

_Have fun_

_4:22AM_

**_Kevin_ **

_Oh my god_

_Are you trying to kill me?_

**_Me_ **

_You’ve been quite persistent_

_I wanted to give you something_

_Though…_

_Your dick is better ;)_

**_Kevin_ **

_Oh my fucking god Aaron_

The fourth time happened during Neil’s birthday.

They were all at Eden’s – all meaning Andrew, Aaron, Nicky, Neil and Robin. It was a busy night at Eden’s, seeing that everyone had almost just gotten paid and was looking for a good time out. Aaron knew Kevin had a game tonight, so he wasn’t expecting to hear anything from Kevin, but he was surprised when a message ticked in from Kevin.

_March 31 st 2010, 11:07PM_

**_Kevin_ **

_We won_

**_Me_ **

_I know_

_Results ticks on my phone when you play games_

**_Kevin_ **

_Are you stalking me?_

_At work?_

**_Me_ **

_Hey, you texted me first!_

_Besides, I like to you see you run down the Court_

_You have very nice thighs_

**_Kevin_ **

_I have many more nice attributes_

_Not just my thighs_

Aaron snickered because Kevin was so much more than just a pretty face and nice thighs, even if he didn’t realize it. Kevin was stupidly handsome with dark wavy hair and green eyes, lean but muscled, broad shoulders, wide chest and long legs, always making heads turn. They had made it into a game to see who could make the other more jealous and It was usually Kevin who snapped first.

_March 31 st 2010, 11:12PM_

**_Me_ **

_Of course, you do_

_And not just your thighs_

**_Kevin_ **

_Are you being a tease?_

**_Me_ **

_Maybe I am_

**_Kevin_ **

_Jesus fuck Aaron_

_Are you drunk?_

Aaron wasn’t that drunk, but he was buzzing with both alcohol and dust, but nothing like he used to do. He wasn’t in a hurry to get drunk or get high.

_March 31 st 2010, 11:14PM_

**_Me_ **

_I’m not drunk_

_Just horny_

_Maybe I’ll have fun the dildo you got me_

_Since you aren’t here_

**_Kevin_ **

_Are you going to send me pictures?_

**_Me_ **

_No Kevin_

_I will not send you pictures_

**_Kevin_ **

_I swear you hate me_

_Why will you not send me pictures?_

**_Me_ **

_I’m not trashy_

_Sending dick pics are trashy_

_But no_

_I don’t hate you_

_I love you_

**_Kevin_ **

_I love you too_

_And you aren’t trashy_

_Even if you were to send me a dick pic_

Aaron snorted at Kevin’s text and decided to play nice for once. He finished his drink, then got up from the table. Robin was still at the table so it would be fine. Andrew and Neil were dancing close by and Nicky was lost in the crowd somewhere. He went down the hall to the employee’s bathroom, locking the door behind him. He didn’t want anyone to walk in on him. He stood in front of the mirror and took in his own appearance. He was wearing skinny ripped jeans, a thin, high neck, long-sleeved shirt and one of Kevin’s shirts he had stolen so many months ago and a bit of eyeliner Robin had applied for him.

He pulled his shirts up, exposing his flat, slightly toned stomach and the blonde happy trail that disappeared beneath the low riding jeans. He popped the button in his jeans and pulled the zipper down, then stuffed the hem of the long-sleeved shirt into his mouth and snapped a few photos of himself, posing for the camera. Posing for Kevin. He adjusted his clothing once he was happy with the results of the pictures. He edited them a little, then send them to Kevin with a smirk.

_March 31 st 2010, 11:27PM_

**_Me_ **

_[Photo attached to message]_

_[Photo attached to message]_

_[Photo attached to message]_

_[Photo attached to message]_

**_Kevin_ **

_What I have I done to deserve this?_

_Why are you teasing me?_

_Fuck Aaron_

_Now I have a boner_

_In the locker room!_

**_Me_ **

_Not my problem_

_Have fun Kevin ;)_

May rolled around and so did finals.

Aaron was stressed to the breaking point and he wasn’t sure how he would get through finals. He had a bunch of things he needed to do, while Neil was having a break down a day because Andrew was leaving for Boston. I was the closest offer he had gotten and everyone new Andrew wouldn’t stray too far away from Neil, in case something happened to the junkie. It was only a 13-hour car ride, but Andrew could probably make it in 10 in the Maserati.

Aaron had even completely forgotten about the tickets to the exhibition he wanted to see. Tickets that were hanging on the bulletin board over his desk.

There was a knock on the door and Aaron assumed it way Andrew or Neil being too lazy to use their keys, but when the knocking didn’t let up, he got up from his chair and was this close to snapping the person on the other side of the door.

So, when Kevin suddenly stood at the door, looking tan – tanner than usual, mind you – he almost flung himself at his boyfriend, because he had missed him.

He also hadn’t realized just how horny he was, until Kevin stood in the door way.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, obviously surprised.

Kevin blinked.

“What do you mean? I got you tickets for the exhibition you wanted to see before it closed,” Kevin said.

Aaron groaned.

“I forgot,” he groaned. “I’m so sorry Kevin. Just… Let me shower then we can leave.”

“No, it’s okay Aaron,” Kevin said with a fond smile. “They extended the exhibition for another month. We can go another time.”

He pulled Kevin into the dorm, locking the door behind them before he pressed Kevin against it. Kevin dropped his bag by the door, and put both hands on Aaron’s hips. He easily picked Aaron up and changed their position, Aaron now pressed against the door.

Aaron pulled Kevin in for deep kiss. Their first kiss in almost a year. The first time saw each other in almost a year.

“Tomorrow,” Aaron gasped into the kiss. “We’ll go tomorrow. I need you. Right now Kevin. I need you so bad.”

Kevin toed his shoes off and carried Aaron in to the kitchen, Aaron’s legs wrapped tightly around Kevin’s waist, because that was far as he could manage to get Aaron before he started to undress him. He put him on the counter, letting it support him as he pulled Aaron’s t-shirt off and Aaron pulled off his, leaving them both bare chested. Kevin didn’t waist any time and neither Aaron, both of them undoing the other’s jeans, Aaron pushing Kevin’s down as far as he could reach. Kevin lifted Aaron’s ass off the counter and pulled his jeans and boxers down in one shift motion.

“Lube’s where it’s used to?” Kevin asked.

“Yes,” Aaron gasped when his ass hit the cold counter. He adjusted himself on the counter, spreading his legs. He put two fingers into his mouth and wet them with saliva, then brought them down to his hole and rubbed his fingers around his rim, before he eased one finger in, then the second. He sighed, his head tilting back until it hit the cabinet behind him. He knew two fingers wouldn’t be enough for Kevin’s cock, but it would have to do for now.

He moved his fingers slow at first, getting used to it. He hadn’t fingered himself or used his dildo in a while, but if he was being honest, he liked the burn when Kevin pushed inside of him.

“You can put in another finger,” Kevin said from where he was leaning against the door way, watching Aaron finger himself on counter. Aaron eased in another finger, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

“Kev… If you don’t get over here and put your cock inside of me, I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

Kevin grinned as he pushed off the doorway and walked back over to Aaron. He stood between Aaron’s legs, watching him finger him.

“Now I see why you wouldn’t send me a dick pic,” he mused as he pulled his boxers down enough for him to pull out his cock. He popped the lid on the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand and rubbed around his cock. “The real thing is so much better than a picture,” he hummed. He wrapped his fingers around Aaron’s wrist and pulled his fingers out of him. He stood closer to Aaron, using his lube-free hand to pull Aaron closer by the hip, pull him closer to the edge of the counter.

Kevin slowly pushed inside of Aaron and Aaron gasped.

There it was. The burn. Kevin’s cock was bigger than three fingers, but Aaron lived for the moment Kevin pushed inside of him, stretched him open.

“ _F-Fuck_ ,” Aaron moaned into nothing. He slid his hands up Kevin’s arms until they reached his neck. He buried on hand in the dark waves at the base of Kevin’s neck, the other pulling him down for a heated kiss. Kevin started a slow pace. He didn’t want to hurt Aaron right off the bat, but when Aaron whispered; “ _Fuck me like you mean it Kev,_ ” he began to thrust harder, faster, pulling moan after moan from Aaron’s pretty, parted lips.

Aaron was a mess. He was breathing hard against Kevin’s lips, his moans turning into cries of pleasure when Kevin angled his hips just right.

“Oh _fuck,_ _yes_!” Aaron cried, his back arching, pressing their chests together. “I’m not gonna last Kev, I’m not going to last. I’m gonna cum, I’m so close Kev.”

Kevin loved it when Aaron babbled incoherently. He had missed Aaron so much and he had been so busy with his new team and the National US Court and he had to talk himself out of taking the first flight out after a game, just to see Aaron. He reached down between them and wrapped his fingers around Aaron’s cock, beginning to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

“Cum for me baby,” he whispered hotly against Aaron’s lips and Aaron came, cum splattering all over Kevin’s hand and his stomach. Aaron sobbed, his legs beginning to shake from the oversensitivity as Kevin jerked him off. It only took a few more thrusts before Kevin came with a deep grunt.

“ _Holy… Fuck Kevin_!” Aaron cried as his body convulsed from the pleasure. He pulled Kevin down for another heated kiss. He let go of Kevin’s neck and reached down between them to remove Kevin’s hand from around his cock. He bit down on Kevin’s lower lip, licking into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Kevin’ neck, bring himself closer to Kevin.

He would crawl into Kevin and live inside of him if he could. He sighed softly when he felt Kevin’s hand on is ass, supporting him. A soft whimper left him when Kevin slowly pulled out of him and placed him back onto the counter.

“I’m transferring,” he whispered against Aaron’s lips. “To the Virginia Cavaliers. I’ll be closer to you and to the US Court.”

Aaron pulled back, his eyes wide with disbelief. He hadn’t expected Kevin to want to transfer so soon. He seemed to thrive in Houston.

“What? Why?”

“Because as much as I love Exy, I love you more. This year has been a nightmare and I need to be closer to you. To my dad. To my family,” he explained carefully. He told anyone, not even Wymack. He watched Aaron closely. He watched him for any signs that this was a bad decision. But when Aaron pulled him in for a kiss, he knew that it wasn’t the case.

“Thank god,” Aaron whispered, “This year has been hell. I can’t do it again Kevin. I can’t do long distance anymore. It’s killing me.”

“It’s a 5-hour car ride. You’ll see me a whole lot more,” Kevin said with a grin.

Aaron smiled, wide and carefree. Kevin loved this smile of Aaron’s.

He pulled Kevin in for another kiss.

“Welcome home Kevin.”

Kevin hummed against Aaron’s lips.

“So, does this mean I’ll never get a dick pic from you?” Kevin asked with a wide grin spreading on his face.

“No, Kevin. You’ll never get a dick pic from me. Because now, you’ll be five hours closer to my dick. You can just get in our car and drive if you get horny,” Aaron said with a teasing grin.

Kevin laughed.

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to practice safe sex!
> 
> Come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
